1864 All Over Again
by ImpalaChick1967
Summary: When a spell goes wrong Damon and Elena become trapped in 1864, two months before Stefan and Damon are shot and turned into vampires. Can Damon and Elena survive Katherine's evil plans? Can they beat all odds and find home? Can they rediscover each other? I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON FIVE. IF YOU HAVENT GOTTEN TO ATLEAST 5x13 STOP HERE. GO BACK THERE ARE SPOILERS.

XXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! So this is my first Vampire Diaries FanFiction and I'm super thrilled. I'm a diehard Delena fan! I see stories about Bamon and Stelena and I literally cringe lol. So I know this has been done a lot but I wanted to take a stab at it. This is a story about Elena being sent back in time to 1864. Buuuuutttttt Damon is sent back WITH her. They're sent to about two months before Stefan and Damon were turned, to be exact. It's set around 5x20 when Elena and Damon are broken up. They haven't been up to the cabin and Damon doesn't know that Enzo is dead, and Stefan and Elena are keeping it a secret.

Here we go, reviews to help make the story better are welcome and appreciated :)

XXXXXXXXX

As Elena walks into the Salvatore Boarding house, a.k.a her ex-boyfriend and his brother who happens to also be her ex's house, she feels a little shimmer of hope in the pit of her stomach.

Bonnie had called her earlier that day telling her to meet her and the brothers here because she had a spell that may be able to cloak her and Stefan from the travelers. They had been getting closer to completely overrunning Mystic Falls each day, but to be able to complete their diabolical scheme they needed the last surviving halves of the last two doppelgänger pair's blood. Hers and Stefan's blood, to make it sound less complicated. If there was even the slightest chance of getting the travelers off of their trail, Elena was going to jump at it. Even if it meant an awkward encounter with Damon.

"I'm here. Where are you guys at?" Elena calls out as she closes the front door. Her voice travels

through the rooms of the boarding house. She has fallen into a habit of doing that during her eighteen, almost nineteen, years of being a human and not being able to hear a pin drop in a crowded room with super sensitive vamp-hearing. So although the house was currently two thirds full of vampires who most likely heard her car driving up the street, she felt the need to announce her presence.

"Like you don't already know..." Elena picks up Damon's sarcastic voice with her vamp-hearing.

'Ughh, his voice is so sexy', Elena thought dreamily, 'Wait... Ugh snap out of it! Jesus, he doesn't even have to be in eyesight for me to fawn all over him! I'm ridiculous...'

"Ohh, Elenaaaaaa!" Damon calls out at a normal volume, and in a teasing, tone. "Why don't you stop fantasizing about me and come in here already so I can protect youuuu!"

"So YOU can protect her?" Elena hears her best friend, Bonnie, say to Damon in a pissed tone.

"Okay fine, you just do your witchy-woo, crap and cloak her, and then I'LL protect her for real when that fails... Cause well, we all know how dependable your magic is." Damon cockily suggested.

"You know what-"

"Guys!" Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie look up to see Elena step into the dining room, from where they're seated around the table. There are supplies for the cloaking spell piled on the table. "Won't you ever stop?"

"When Bonnie's not such an little bi..." Damon stops mid-word and begins to rethink his wording. "Witch."

"Good choice in words." Elena dryly congratulates him. "Now let's get to cloaking!" She claps her hands together and takes a seat in the chair between Bonnie and Stefan, deliberately away from Damon. Damon's ice blue eyes get a slightly hurt look in them, but it quickly passes. He can't help but look her over. She's wearing a white tank top , blue jean, ripped shorts, and has a red flannel tied around her waist. On her feet are black converse and her wavy hair is up in a loose bun. Little tendrils of her brown locks are framing her pretty face, making Damon itch to push them back and place a soft kiss on her lips. Damn, he thinks, why does she have to look so damn sexy?

"Okay, Bonnie, how does this work?" Stefan asks, leaning back against his chair.

"Well you take, the amulet," Bonnie holds up a dark red jewel surrounded by a silver plating. "And dip it in the African violet extract. According to Grams' grimoire African violets represent Spirituality, protection, and healing. Keep it on at all times. It'll keep you pretty safe."

Bonnie holds the amulet out to Elena. She takes it and reaches behind her neck to clasp it on. Her fingers fumble around until she finally asks for help.

"I got it." Stefan says as he takes the necklace from Elena. He brushes her hair to the side, his fingers lightly brushing the nape of her neck.

"Thanks"

Damon glares daggers at the two, rage and jealousy surging through him.

"No problem." Stefan says to Elena, with a dazzling smile.

Having seen and heard enough Damon scoffs and says, "Jesus, get a room why don't you?"

With an eye roll and a glare toward Damon, Bonnie repeats the process with a rope bracelet with a similar jewel and hands it to Stefan, who slips it on.

"Okay, now time for the spell. I am only cast it on one of you at a time... Who's first?" Bonnie asks, shifting her gaze from Stefan to Elena.

"Elena," Stefan speaks up. "I want her safe as soon as possible."

"Finally," Damon speaks up, "Something we agree on."

"Okay then," Bonnie turns to Elena, "Let's do this."

She begins to chant softly in Latin, with her eyes closed. Elena's amulet lights up bright red. Suddenly Elena's vision begins to blur. Her eyes roll back into her head and she begins to fall to the floor, Stefan goes to catch her but before he can Damon is there and catches her in his arms. He used his vampire speed as soon as her eyes began to close. He looks down at his beautiful ex-girlfriend, passed out in his arms. He looks up at Bonnie, who's too far into the spell to be able to stop, and then to his brother. His eyes hold an emotion that Stefan hasn't seen since before they turned into vampires... Fear. Damon looks truly freaked out by what happened to Elena.

"Stef, what's going on? What's wrong with her?!" Damon demands with wide eyes.

"I don't—" Stefan begins to answer, but before he can Bonnie finishes her chant and opens her eyes. There's a big flash of red light. They all must close their eyes cause it's so intense. When it clears, Stefan opens his eyes, only to see Bonnie, with no Elena or Damon in sight.

"Bonnie, what happened?!" Stefan panics. "Where are they?"

With scared and panicked look in her eyes, Bonnie shakes her head and whispers, "I have no idea..."

XXXXXXXXX

Once the red light clears, Damon opens his eyes. The first thing he does is look down to make sure Elena is ok. She seems to be peacefully sleeping. Damon takes a moment to soak in the feeling of her in his arms again. Then he becomes aware that the hardwood floor he was kneeling on was gone and replaced with a moist, mushy feeling. He looks down to see grass. Wet, mushy, disgustingly dirty, grass. Oh great, he thinks, now my new jeans are all gross.

Damon is brought out of his angry reverie by the feeling of Elena stirring in his arms. He looks down and sees her chocolate brown eyes fluttering open. "Hey you," Damon says softly as he finally gets to push back the hair in Elena's that he'd been itching to since he first saw her that morning.

"Damon?" Elena sleepily asks. "What's going on?"

"Well, Bon Bon seems to have screwed up, and ended up sending us into the woods." Damon explains as he stands up bringing Elena with him, but still holding on to her to be sure she's steady. He lets her go when she looks balanced and begins to look more closely at the forest they're in.

"Okay, then we better walk back to the house before the travelers find us." Elena begins to stalk of in the direction she believes is the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up." Damon's voice stops her.

"What?"

Damon looks over at her with wide eyes. "Come check this out." He looks back at a large, old looking tree.

Elena joins him and look at the tree also. "It's just a tree. I don't get it..." She's confused as to what she's looking at.

"Look, right here." Damon points to a little carving in the bark. It's a heart with the initials "K.P." and "D.S." carved inside.

"Who's K. P. and D. S.?" Elena asks. Then it dawns on her. Katherine Pierce and Damon Salvatore. "Wait you don't mean that—"

"Considering this tree got burnt down in a forest fire about sixty years back, we're trapped in the past with Katherine, aka the evil bitch that we just killed and who broke us up?" Damon asks with narrowed eyes. Then he sarcastically answers his own question. "No actually I think we are in the candy-cane forest with a different Katherine Pierce who DOESN'T want us dead!"

"Haha. Funny." Elena responds dryly. "Well, what are we gonna do?"

"Well first of all let's get out of the woods." Damon takes Elena's hand and begins to guide her toward his house. "This forest was Katherine's stomping grounds and I don't feel like running into her right now."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Elena yanks her hand free from Damon's and stalks off in the direction he was taking her. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXX

Okay, so tell me what you think so far. And if I just ruined a season five episode for you, sorry! But I warned you! Lol. Okay so I have a question... Are the Vamp Diaries books any good? I may get them for Christmas and was just wondering...

Anyway, hope you liked it. Tell me if I should continue!

~charmed4ever09


	2. Chapter 2

Okay... This story has been kinda slow but I've had a lot going on. My parents recently separated and my father has been very bitter about it. So I hope you understand why I haven't updated. Actually it's a guest that motivated me to continue. So I thank you and I guess it's time to 'keep on GOING!' :) Here's chapter two.

****THIS IS ME CHARMED4EVER09 JUST A NEW NICKNAME****

XXXXXXX

"Let's go" Damon quietly mimics Elena as he follows after her, his eyes drawn to her swaying hips.

"Be quiet!" Elena berates Damon and as an afterthought adds, "And take a picture it lasts longer. Or has the camera even been invented yet..." She can feel his eyes open her.

"No, it hasn't..." Damon chuckles. "Hold still and I can paint a portrait. I can see it now... 'Pissy, PMSing Elena's Sexy Ass.'"

With an angry glare, Elena stops and turns to face Damon. "First off, I'm not PMSing. Second, you're not aloud to look at my ass anymore. Third, you'd be pissy too if you mysteriously ended up in some time, two centuries before you were born and when your boyfriend is in 'puppy love' with your evil doppelgänger."

Damon feels his stomach flutter in a totally non-masculine way, how it always does when Elena refers to him as HER boyfriend. God, he thinks, how can the word 'boyfriend' make me feel like that. "Okay, I'm going to give you a second to think about what you just said..."

Thinking over her words Elena realizes that she just called Damon her boyfriend. She sighs, "Damon, you know what I meant. You also know that I still care about you so much, but—"

Damon finishes her sentence for her in a slightly sad voice, "We're just not good for each other..."

"I'm sorry, Damon..." Elena apologizes, caressing Damon's cheek with her hand.

Damon closes his eyes and leans into her touch, savoring the feel of it. After a few Elena's hand begins to move away from Damon's cheek, until he puts his hand over hers to keep it in place.

"Please, don't move yet..." Damon whispers, pleadingly. "I miss you, 'Lena."

"I miss you too." Elena says softly. "But like you said, we don't want to run into the evil bitch, now do we?"

With a slight laugh Damon replies, "No that we don't want..." He hesitantly lowers his hand and Elena does the same. "C'mon then." He heads in the direction of the Salvatore Boarding House, with Elena following suit.

They get to the edge of the wood when they notice a figure walking toward them from the boarding house.

Damon nudges Elena toward an apple tree. "Elena, hurry climb it!"

Elena uses her vamp-speed and strength to quickly climb to a sturdy branch and Damon soon joins her.

"Who is that?" Elena whispers to him.

Damon squints his eyes, trying to be able to see better. "I'm not sure yet."

The figure gets closer.

Elena's eyes widen with realization. "Oh my god, Damon, it's..."

Xxxxx

The present.

"Bonnie," Stefan says, trying to stay calm. "We need to find them."

Bonnie, on the other hand, is not able to stay so calm. "And how do you suppose we do that, Stefan? Do you want me to get out my crystal ball and say some 'hocus pocus'?"

"Bonnie, calm down." Stefan soothes her. "We'll figure this out."

"I just sent my best friend to god knows where." Bonnie frets, tears gathering in her eyes. "Stefan, I just sent your brother to god knows where! I am so sorry!" The tears slip out of her hazel eyes and fall down her cheeks.

"Bonnie," Stefan reaches up and swipes the salty streams from her face. "It'll all work out. I may not have trusted Damon for a very long time, but I have faith that he'll go to the ends of the earth to protect Elena. No matter how pissed that used to make me, he loves her so much. More than he ever loved Katherine or anybody else. And, correct if I'm wrong, Elena loves him too."

Bonnie gave a watery chortle, "No, no, you're completely right. She does."

"We'll fix this." Stefan pulls Bonnie into a comforting hug. "And in the mean time we need to figure out what went wrong before we can even think of how to fix it."

Bonnie nods vigorously. "Yeah, you're right. Let's hit Grams' old books and see if we can find anything." She begins to walk toward the front door.

"Wait. I may know what's going on." Stefan pulls his rope bracelet off. "Elena. Her amulet. The jewel glowed before she passed out. And then once you stopped chanting, this– this red light, the color of the jewel, engulfed everything. It was so bright I had to close my eyes." He lays the bracelet on the table.

"It must have taken Elena because she was wearing it, and it must have taken Damon along too because he was holding her."

Bonnie's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Wait, why was Damon holding Elena?"

"She passed out cold once the amulet started to glow. It might have overwhelmed her." Stefan explains as Bonnie runs her hands through her short brown hair.

"God, it's all my fault Stefan. Damon was right. My magic never works the way it's supposed to." Her eyes began to get misty again. This time they're angry tears though. Bonnie is pissed that she would even think about casting a spell on Elena without being one hundred percent sure it'd work.

Stefan once again opts to just hold Bonnie in his arms as she lets out her pent up anger/sadness.

"We'll fine them Bon'." He murmurs soothingly. "I swear on everything that I will spend the rest of my— and we know that's a very long time— searching for them. And I will bring them home, Bonnie. We're gonna bring them back from wherever they may be."

"At least maybe they're somewhere the Travelers may not find them." Bonnie whispers hopefully.

"Maybe..."

XXXXX

Okay! So tell me what you think.

Answer correctly for a shout out and dedication on the next chapter.

Who do you think Damon and Elena see?

~ImpalaChick1967


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! It's time for part three, but I have a question that I really need answered! Does anyone want a Stefan/Bonnie romance thrown in? I was thinking about doing it but I want some input first :) if you absolutely don't want it then review and say that or if you really do want it review. If no one says anything I may or I may not put it in.

On with part three~~~

"Bon, where's that flower concoction that you dipped the amulet in?" Stephan asks Bonnie, who's still a bit shaken up from the events that occurred hours ago.

"Oh, um," she walks to the dining room table and picks up a small clay dish with a purplish substance in it, "right here, why?"

He takes it from her hand and looks at it. "I'm thinking that maybe the answer is in this..."

Xxxxxxx

"Me." Damon finishes Elena with a dejected sigh.

"And you- you-" Elena barks out a laugh, "look at your hair!"

"Yes, yes, laugh it up." Damon glares at his younger, carefree, clueless, love struck self. "Now be quiet!"

"Are you- I mean younger you- smiling? Like a real genuine smile?" Elena leans forward to take a closer look and in doing so her hold on the tree branch falters and she begins falling to the ground.

Damon reaches out and tries to grab her but only results in tumbling down with her.

"Ugh..." Damon groans as he lands on the hard ground, Elena doing the same thing next to him.

"Oh my god!" He can hear his past self exclaim. "Are you okay?"

Past Damon runs over toward Elena and helps her up. "Katherine! Are you alright? And what are you wearing?..."

"I'm f-fine." Elena stutters as Damon stands up. "And I'm not Katherine."

Damon stands next to Elena, bends down and whispers in her ear, "what are you doing Elena?"

"What do you mean your not Katherine? Did you hit your head?" Past Damon looks toward Damon and his eyes widen. "W-why do you look like me?"

"Just great..." Damon turns to Elena. "You just had to start laughing at my hair and me smiling and then go and fall out of the tree, didn't you, Elena?"

Elena glares at Damon. "Excuse me? Seeing you smiling is a very rare occurrence, Damon. I'm sorry if I wanted to get a closer look."

"I smile all the time around you and you know it!" Damon grumbles back while looking at his shocked into silence younger self.

"Not anymore!" Elena exclaims.

"Do you blame me?" He asks her quietly.

After a few minutes of silence past Damon speaks up. "Who are you people."

"Well," Damon sighs, "this is Elena Gilbert, a descendent of Katherine's. And I'm Damon Salvatore. You."

xxxxxxx

"Are you sure that African violets are only used for protection." Stefan asks Bonnie as he looks at the solution.

"I thought so." Bonnie runs a hand through her brown hair. "That's what Grams' books say."

"Well maybe we should look into it more." Stefan sighs. "Something sent Damon and Elena somewhere and we need to figure out where-"

"Or when."

"What?" Stefan asks when Bonnie interrupts him.

"You can never be too sure." She explains. "Non-properly used magic can be very unpredictable, Stefan. Any things possible right now."

"Okay," Stefan agrees, "your right. I think we should just start scouring books and the Internet and try to find anything we can on African violets an anything else that you put in that solution."

"Well there was, Wormwood, Acacia, and another that I forget the name of." Bonnie remembers.

"Well, let's get to work then."


End file.
